


It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die

by Homeistheimpala



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony actually really loves the cat Steve brought home. (Inspiration from a post on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die

Inspired from [this post](http://tell-me-about-that-dream-where.tumblr.com/post/23448447399/in-which-tony-actually-really-loves-the-kitten) on tumblr.  
Just mindless fluff.  
-  
“Steve. What is that?”  
“This?” Steve holds the kitten to Tony’s face.  
“GET IT AWAY FROM MY FACE. Yes, that. What is it doing here?”  
“It’s a stray. We’re keeping it.”  
It was too early for this. He hadn’t even had this coffee yet.  
“We are?”  
“We are.”  
“It’ll eat my wires.” Tony said, grabbing the coffee pot. Arms went around his waist, his back pressed against Steve. Steve pressed a soft kiss on Tony’s neck. Now that was just unfair…  
“He’s staying.”  
“Okay.” Tony agreed, turning around, roping his arms around the good Captain’s neck and bringing him down for a kiss.  
-  
“THAT CAT ALMOST KILLED ME!”  
“He didn’t mean it!”  
“I’M IRON MAN.”  
“Yes, darling.”  
-  
Tony stared back at the kitten who was staring at him while he worked. He would not let it win. Finally, it meowed at him.  
“JARVIS, feed it.”  
“Should I poison it like you asked last time?”  
“Nah, I’m a superhero. I can’t go around killing kittens. Steve would kill me.”  
“Of course, sir.”  
-  
Steve’s hands were in Tony’s hair and he had him pressed against a wall. Steve brought his lips down to Tony’s neck, licking and sucking, leaving Tony breathless-  
“Meow.”  
Steve laughed against Tony’s shoulder as Tony banged his head against the wall behind him.  
“I hate it.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
-  
“Steve, the Thing is falling asleep in our bed again.”  
“What, from the Fantastic Four?”  
“Steve.”  
“What? Don’t even pretend you don’t like it when it curls up against you.”  
“It’s fluffy, okay?”  
-  
Tony’s hand mindlessly played with the kitten’s fur. Anytime he stopped, his hand was nudged by a wet nose.  
Tony tilted his head and said, “I think I’m going to build something for you.”  
Really, the click and the flash of a camera shouldn’t have surprised him. It surprised the kitten, that was for sure. It jumped up and scattered off.  
“You scared him.” Tony told Clint.  
“Do I detect disappointment?”  
“Shut up.”  
-  
Tony’s life is not easy. It’s hard and annoying and angst-ridden.  
But sitting there with two master assassins, a guy with huge anger management issues, a hammer wielding god, his captain and the cat curled up by his leg, Tony felt pretty content.


End file.
